Something In The Way She Moves
by teenfox
Summary: The Black sisters are untouchable, but what happens when a bet sparks Lucius' crush into overdrive? Will he get the girl of his dreams, or will she tear him a new one? Lucius/Narcissa also Bellatrix/Rodolphus
1. Chapter 1

**Something**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

February 1967.

Narcissa Black was a sixteen-year-old girl going to Hogwarts in her sixth year. She was one of the younger girls having turned sixteen the day before boarding the Hogwarts express. She of course didn't look too young; she had long golden hair with light blue eyes, and she had completely filled out over the last four years. Most boys in her grade would give their right arms to have a chance with Narcissa Black, but all were turned down. Narcissa wasn't one for dating in her year; in fact, she was so prissy she wouldn't let a boy near her.

On this particular day, Narcissa and her older sister, Bellatrix, were outside sitting on some snow-covered benches. The two of them wore their black cloaks and matching Slytherin scarves, Narcissa had her poker-straight hair kept out of her face with a black headband and Bellatrix had her bouncy curls just laying about freely on her shoulders and down her back. The students that passed made sure not to speak to the two stone-like girls, sitting so proper in the snow talking of various things. Everyone was two afraid of the Black sister's wrath.

"That's ridiculous." Bellatrix commented on one of the passersby who were wearing a large winter hat.

"I would sooner freeze than wear that dead animal on my head." Narcissa sneered and the both of them began cackling together.

"Well-well, if it isn't the wicked witch of the east, and the wicked witch of the west." A voice from behind caused the girls to stop their merriment in its tracks. They turned their heads in the direction of the voice and shared matching glares.

"Get lost, Sirius." Bellatrix spat.

"If you know what is good for you, you would just walk away." Narcissa added. Their cousin Sirius laughed and all his friends came out from around nearby pillars.

"Now guys!" He laughed loudly and picked up a few snowballs hurtling them at the two girls. Unfortunately, everyone in Sirius' gang had a slower arm than Narcissa who whipped out her wand in a flash and shielded herself and Bellatrix.

"You guys are pathetic." She smirked as the snowballs splattered against her shield. Bellatrix cackled loudly and clapped her hands at the pathetic attack.

"You guys are so lame you made those snowballs by hand!" She snorted pointing a jesting finger at her younger cousin. The snowballs stopped after a few moments and Sirius' smile faded.

"You guys are no fun anymore." He shook his head sadly.

"We stopped being fun when you became a blood-traitor." Narcissa smirked as she and Bellatrix stood up to leave.

"H-hey, Narcissa." One of the more rat-looking boys in Sirius' group smiled up at Narcissa as she passed. She barely gave him a glance and a disgusted grunt before ignoring him completely.

"You know, I'm getting quite tiresome of our dear cousin's pranks." She said once her and Bellatrix were both in the school.

"Well, someday he'll get his." Bellatrix smirked.

The two girls walked on not noticing the group of boys standing in a corner by the doors. They were all in their final year and all in Slytherin, the kind of group you would prefer to stay away from in case of getting beaten up.

"Oi, Malfoy, check it out. The Black sisters just walked by!" One of the guys said with a smirk. All the other guys in the group leaned over him to get a glimpse at the two girls as they walked down the hallway.

"Man, they sure do have a walk, don't they?" Another guy in the group asked with a smirk.

"Shut up, Yaxley." Lucius Malfoy frowned giving his friend a shove in the arm.

"Oh right, I forgot," Yaxley smirked rubbing his arm. "Lucius has a 'thing' for the younger one." The others laughed along with Yaxley, but went silent when Lucius frowned. The group of guys contained seven people, Lucius, Yaxley, Crabbe, Dolohov, Rodolphus, Goyle and Rabastan. They were all alike in the sense that they were men that thought like pigs.

"If it makes you feel any better, Lucius, Rodolphus has a big thing for Bellatrix." Rabastan offered with a smile, but his older brother, Rodolphus, gratefully reimbursed him with a punch to the gut. All the others laughed at him as he fell to the ground.

"Why don't you guys stop being so damn touchy on the subject and ask the girls out?" Goyle suggested as he helped Rabastan up off the floor.

"You've seen those girls act around boys that fancy them!" Rodolphus pointed out. "Do you think I want to loose my balls?"

"You mean they weren't already gone?" Dolohov jested before getting punched in the face.

"Now, now," Lucius smirked. "Rodolphus has a point. Those girls are special… in order to win their hearts, we must be careful." He stroked his chin in thought for a moment.

"I just got an idea!" Crabbe shouted as he pointed his finger to the air.

"You don't need to shout it to the world, dumb-ass." Yaxley bit as he glanced over his shoulder. "Now, what is it?"

"We should have a bet!" Crabbe smirked. The others looked at each other with a questionable look. "Which one of them can get a Black girl without getting seriously injured?"

"That's a great idea!" Dolohov Laughed as he began digging in his pockets for money.

"That's a stupid idea!" Goyle frowned at him. "You can't mess with a pretty girl's heart like that!"

"They wont be, Goyle. They really do like the girls, we're just having a little fun to see who can actually get with one." Dolohov explained. "It's a perfect idea really. I'll put in ten on Lucius."

"I'll put ten on Rodolphus, then." Goyle frowned handing Crabbe his money. They went all around the circle until finally all the money was collected and Crabbe was counting it.

"Let's see then…" He mumbled. "Right, for Lucius I've got forty, and then another fifty from Lucius himself making it ninety…" Lucius smirked as Crabbe continued to count the money. "And for Rodolphus I have seventy."

"Too bad you bet so much. Lucius," Rodolphus smirked. "Because I'll have Bellatrix in my arms faster than you can say 'I've just lost'"

"Dream on, Rodolphus, Bellatrix will rip your head from your body before the week is out." The boys all began laughing as they headed for their common room. Lucius was already in deep thoughts about how he would win the bet. He was almost positive he would win Narcissa Black's heart, and if not, he wasn't about to let Rodolphus win the bet.

* * *

A/N: I wanted to write something where Narcissa was different from the way people usually portray her in her young years. There are hints in the book that she's almost, if not just as bad as Bellatrix. I also wanted something where Lucius was the one trying to win her heart and not the other way around.

Tell me what you guys think. I simply must know if I'm going to continue this. This chapter is a little… blah, but I'm hoping to get it up and going in the next few chapters so it's something you'd have to tune in for.

Thanks guys!

-Teenfox


	2. Chapter 2

Narcissa was sitting in her usual spot, a black chair placed next to the fireplace in the common room. She would sit here and read for hours while ignoring all the other people in her life. It was her time away from her sister, time away from studies and time away from all around people in general. Narcissa hated people they were annoying and emotional.

As Narcissa read she felt that she was being watched. Of course, this didn't seem completely unnatural to her, people often stared at her, it was a sign of envy or wanting that she just completely ignored. This feeling on the other hand was making her feel uncomfortable. She lifted her eyes from her book to see Lucius Malfoy sitting adjacent to her in front of the fire. His eyes were cold and staring.

"Do you mind?" Narcissa said looking over her book at him. Lucius just smiled at her and dropped the hand that had been placed under his chin.

"I do actually." He smirked cheekily. Narcissa just scoffed and looked back down at her book. She found it hard to concentrate though, Lucius was still looking at her and it was beginning to seriously shake her.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked with a twinge of frustration in her perfect voice. Lucius kept his cheeky smirk as he tilted his head.

"I'm sorry, it's just… your hair. It looks very beautiful in the fire light." Narcissa rolled her eyes and mentally vomited.

"Yes, I've been told." She stated fixing her position so that it was facing away from Lucius.

"Your name is Narcissa isn't it?" Now Narcissa closed her book. She erected her back and her face looked forward with large eyes. Lucius smirked and watched her turn her head in his direction.

"You aren't sure?" Narcissa asked.

"I wouldn't have asked if I was sure." Lucius answered with a shrug.

"How can you not know who I am?" She asked sounding almost frantic. Lucius didn't answer right away he let her anger brew a bit.

"Well, I don't much care for other people." He said twirling his wand through his fingers as if this conversation was starting to bore him. Narcissa quirked an eyebrow, then she finally relaxed in her chair. Here was a guy with her same thought, but who was he? Narcissa realized she was much like him; she didn't care for people so she wasn't completely sure who some people were.

"And may I ask who you are?"

"Lucius Malfoy." He smiled. "Prefect."

"A prefect? Is that supposed to impress me?"

"No, but I threw that in there incase it might." He gave her another one of his dashing smiles, but Narcissa didn't seem to look fazed. She just looked bored.

"Does it impress anyone?"

"I've never used it on anyone to know."

"Your telling me I'm the first girl you've used that line on?"

"Any line for that matter, if you can call it that." Narcissa felt shocked, he never used lines on girls? That had to be a lie. There was no guy out there that didn't try specific devices to impress or 'get with' a woman.

"That's a lie." She said simply.

"No," Lucius shook his head. "I haven't seen a girl pretty enough to. The fact that I had to use a line just shows I had no confidence in myself."

"You're pathetic Mr. Malfoy." Narcissa stood up and held her book under her porcelain arm. She wasn't going to listen to him spout out more lines. Lucius stood up towering a foot over her.

"No, Ms. Black just determined." Narcissa tried to move past him, but Lucius wouldn't let her by. "Can I walk you to dinner?"

"No." Narcissa answered finally pushing past him.

"Till we meet again, then." Lucius smiled as he watched her head up the stairs to her dormitory. Narcissa was perfect for him; she just didn't know it yet. Lucius was fully confident that the bet was already won. He would have Narcissa by the end of the week; he would get the money and the bragging rights all in one swoop.

* * *

"Did I see you talking to Lucius Malfoy down there?" Bellatrix asked when Narcissa came into their bedroom. Narcissa looked up at her sister with a breathless look.

"You know him, Bella?" She asked sounding mildly surprised.

"Well, he is in most of my classes, and he's all girls will talk about." Bellatrix explained.

"I knew it." Narcissa said placing her book down on her desk just so. "I knew I wasn't the first girl he'd ever used a line on."

"Malfoy uses lines?" Bellatrix asked. "From what I heard he never gives the girls in our year the time of day. I heard he's got it bad for someone and they're all trying to figure out who." An evil smile then fell upon Bellatrix's gaunt face. "Oh… maybe its you, Cissa." Narcissa shook her head.

"No. It couldn't be. He just said he didn't even know my name until tonight."

"He didn't know who you were? How could he not know who you are?!" Bellatrix showed the same angry surprised feeling Narcissa was displaying earlier.

"Yeah, it was weird." Narcissa said simply. "I'm over it though, I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"But, Cissa! There has to be some kind of reason behind him all of a sudden coming onto you!" Bellatrix insisted. Narcissa began to undress for bed; she didn't want to talk anymore.

"Bella, boys do that to us all the time and you know it. Not everyone has a motive for evil." She said simply before sliding into bed. Bellatrix snarled and snuggled into her bed as well before turning out the lights.

* * *

The next morning Lucius got up early to give himself time to work on his appearance. As he began grabbing his towel and shampoos a grumbling from the bed next to his began to catch his attention. It annoyed Lucius all to hell that he had to share a room with four other gentlemen, but it was worse that the one in the bed beside him never really spoke.

"Sorry there, Snape." Lucius said feeling obligated to apologize since he woke his roommate an hour before he would usually get up. The student in the next bed raised a hand and waved it passively before dropping it and falling into a further sleep. Lucius shook his head, this was the only time he would have conversation with Severus Snape, early morning or late at night. The kid was always studying or sleeping.

Lucius shook his head and went on his way to the bathroom; tip-toeing as best he could by Rodolphus' bed. There was no way he was going to have Rodolphus wise to his plans. Lucius locked the bathroom door and took a nice, long, hot shower. He was done within a half an hour so that he had more time to work on other things like hair and uniform. He didn't want to look sloppy in the least bit today. He stood in front of the bathroom mirror coming back his hair and putting a bit of product in it to make it stay slicked back for the rest of the day. His hair was not that long, but it was important to keep the hair from his face. He then left the bathroom and began putting on his uniform.

"Well, you're up early." Dolohov smirked. He was laying in his bed still, but Lucius could tell that he was trying to wake himself up to get ready.

"The early bird catches the worm, Dolohov." Lucius smiled as he put on his socks. Dolohov stifled a laugh and looked over at Rodolphus who was still sleeping.

"Do you think I should wake him?" He asked looking at Lucius with a devil's smile.

"No." Lucius replied. "If he's not decent enough to set up an alarm clock to get himself up in the morning that's his fault." Dolohov laughed and rolled out of bed. Lucius watched as Dolohov slipped on his clothes and simply rolled on some deodorant. "Don't you want to shower?"

"Nah, I showered last night."

"I didn't even hear you come in last night, let alone the shower running."

"I didn't say I showered here." Dolohov gave a smirk and opened the door to the hallway. Lucius returned his smirk and punched him in the shoulder.

"You dog."

The two young men entered the common room. At this time of day it was pretty much empty. The only people up were those doing last minute homework or studying. Lucius sat on the couch and got comfortable. Dolohov looked at him sideways before sitting on the couch across from him.

"What are you doing?" He asked. "We usually go to breakfast early to avoid the rush." Lucius shook his head.

"We'll be fine, Dolohov, but I'm determined on getting a breakfast date." He smiled but kept his eyes firmly planted at the top of the stairs that lead to the girls' dormitories.

"I'm not waiting for that!" Dolohov laughed and got off the couch. "I'm getting some breakfast now, but I'll catch you in class." Lucius nodded as his friend left the common room. Now all he had to do was wait for her.

Ten minutes passed before a stirring was made at the top of the steps. Lucius focused hard, he was sure it was her; the light footsteps were his tip. Low and behold he caught the long golden hair and the bright blue eyes coming down the stairs. Narcissa looked at him briefly. She looked almost surprised that he was sitting there watching her come down on the stairs. Just when she was about to reach the bottom, Lucius jumped to his feet.

"Good morning, Ms. Black." He smiled as he offered her his hand. Narcissa looked down at his hand as if it had some kind of decease.

"Mr. Malfoy." She greeted him coldly. Lucius put down his hand but his smile never faded. "What can I possibly do for you?" Narcissa asked in the hopes of getting rid of him.

"I wish to take you to breakfast."

"I'm afraid I'm not hungry."

"But you ate no dinner last night."

"Yes, well, it seems every time I see you, I loose my appetite." Narcissa smiled cruelly in her head thinking that she would shake him, but Lucius continued to smile, laugh even. Narcissa quirked an eyebrow at his laughter, how can somebody laugh when they've just been burned? "You are an odd man, Malfoy."

"I'll take what I can get." Lucius shrugged and offered her his arm. Narcissa looked at it for a moment. She didn't really want any time with this buffoon at all, but something inside her kept nagging telling her to take the arm. She shook her head from the thoughts and walked by Lucius completely. Instead of being shaken he just followed her.

"Leave me alone." She growled as they walked down the hallway.

"I find myself not being able to." Lucius retorted.

"I'll put a hex on you." Narcissa threatened as she pulled out her wand.

"Please do." Lucius said in a more throaty voice. Narcissa shivered and kept walking.

"If you don't leave me be right now, I'll damage you in ways you never thought possible." She yelled beginning to loose her cool. Lucius just smirked, and that's what drove Narcissa off the edge. "What is wrong with you? Can't you seem to take a hint? Get lost!" Lucius stepped closer to her, throwing Narcissa off completely. Normally boys would run when she spoke like that, but instead Lucius came closer. So close in fact Narcissa found herself stepping backwards into the wall. Lucius didn't stop though; he pushed himself closer to her until their bodies were touching. Narcissa's breath became ragged as she was now shocked at his behavior.

Lucius saw this as a moment of weakness on her part and decided to go for the kill. He dipped his head to her level and planted his lips against hers. There was a moment where he thought she was giving in, but Narcissa pushed him away with a force Lucius wasn't expecting. From there Narcissa pointed her wand shouted some incoherent curses. Lucius pulled out his wand quickly to deflect the curses from hitting him. He smiled as curse after curse was flung at him. Finally Narcissa put down her wand and stood in front of him breathing heavily.

"Wow." Lucius said with a smirk. "I am really turned on right now." Narcissa screeched in frustration and grabbed her own hair.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She screamed. Lucius just shrugged. Narcissa let out another loud exhaling of anger. She then, took a deep breath, recomposed herself, and started walking to the great hall. Lucius smiled as he watched her walk away. He decided it was best to give her a few moments before going to her again. At this time Crabbe and Goyle came around the corner to see Lucius leaning against a charred wall. Upon further inspection they noticed the whole area of the hall Lucius was in was burned to a crisp.

"What the hell happened here?" Goyle asked in shock.

"Nothing." Lucius smiled before pushing himself off the wall and heading for the great hall. Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other with wide eyes.

* * *

A/N: I can't stop writing now, obviously.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucius entered the great hall and looked around. He strode over to the Slytherin table and peeked down the middle to see if he could see Narcissa. There she was, sitting at the far end of the table, all by herself. Everyone around her paid no attention to her perfection just sitting there eating. Lucius smiled and quickened his pace down the long isle. He paused as he watched her slip a piece of bacon into her mouth while reading the Daily Profit. He crept up behind her till his mouth was next to her ear.

"May I join you?" He whispered into her ear. Narcissa's expression didn't change, but she placed her fork down hard on the table.

"Go away Malfoy." She spat. Lucius ignored her last words completely and took a seat next to her. Narcissa flipped the paper she was reading over and began reading the back like Lucius wasn't there. That didn't seem to faze Lucius at all; he just began eating the breakfast that had appeared before him.

"Anything interesting in the news today?" Lucius asked trying to make conversation. Narcissa sipped from her coffee and turned the page of her paper. "I love what you've done with your hair." Lucius tried again while admiring her golden flawless hair. Narcissa mentally scoffed knowing that she never did anything different with her hair.

"Cissa, what the hell is this?" Bellatrix asked as she passed Lucius to sit on Narcissa's other side.

"It just wont go away." Narcissa replied as if she were talking about a rash or a large growth that she would sooner kill herself than keep around.

"'Cissa?' That's cute" Lucius smiled as he gazed at Narcissa's turned away face. Bellatrix watched as Narcissa's face twisted into that of disgust and pain.

"Leave my sister alone, creep." She spat at Lucius who just returned her anger with a smile.

"It's pronounced Malfoy, actually." He told her innocently. Lucius then turned to face Narcissa who looked as if she was about to stab him with her fork. Her only thought was that a spoon would be much more painful. "Narcissa, you never told me this charming wench was your sister." Bellatrix almost jumped across him when Narcissa pointed her wand at his throat. Now everyone around them was looking in their direction. It was a real surprise to see a guy taking on the Black sisters, even if it was Lucius Malfoy.

"You take that back you pig of a man!" Narcissa yelled as she jabbed the wand further into Lucius' throat.

"You're so attractive when you're threatening me." Lucius cooed. The students watching gasped in horror at his comment. Surely he would end up in the hospital wing for such a comment. Bellatrix was now fuming and pointed her wand at Lucius neck. Everyone was dead silent as they watched him. Lucius overheard Rodolphus just a few seats away saying something about winning. In his head Lucius was pissed, but outside he just smiled.

"I'm glad your smiling, Malfoy-" Bellatrix snarled.

"-It will be much easier for your family at the wake." Narcissa finished with a cruel smile. Lucius' smile turned into a grin as his sparkling white teeth began to show through his lips. Just when everyone thought it was over, just as the girls started mumbling curses, Lucius pulled out his wand. Faster than lightning Lucius grabbed the tips of both girls wands and sent Bellatrix flying across the room while pulling Narcissa into a steamy kiss.

Everyone in the room cheered as Lucius made out with the beautiful, fuming Narcissa Black. She pushed herself away from him causing herself to fall off the bench. Lucius slid hers and Bellatrix's wand into his pocket and held out a hand to help her up. Narcissa glared up at him angrily and slapped his hand away from her. She pulled herself off of the floor and fixed her robes along with her frazzled hair.

"I hope you burn in hell, Lucius Malfoy!" Narcissa growled and stomped out of the great hall. Lucius watched as Rodolphus ran to Bellatrix and tried to help her from the floor.

"Get away from me, LeStrange!" She bit as she pushed him away from her and helped herself up. With that, she too left the great hall, and when she did, the hall combusted into cheers and whistles.

"Way to go Lucius," Rodolphus smirked. "You've just made Narcissa hate your guts, my victory is in the bag." Lucius turned away from him and stared at his plate. Had he really just screwed everything up?

* * *

Narcissa stormed down the hallway in a terrible fit of rage. She was so furious about how Lucius had treated her; no guy had ever dared to go that far. Narcissa stopped when she reached the hallway she had burned up with all her curses. She looked to the stonewall her back had been pressed against the first time Lucius kissed her and couldn't stop herself from thinking about it. Her hand upon instinct touched her lips as she thought of his body against hers.

"Cissa! Wait up!" Bellatrix called out from down the hallway. Narcissa's arm shot down to her side, she felt her face redden at the thought of her sister catching her thinking about that pig. "I just can't believe he did that! Are you okay?"

"Yes," Narcissa murmured. "I'm fine."

"That dick kissed you!" Bellatrix hissed. "I can't believe you let him live!" Narcissa sighed and continued walking.

"I was too embarrassed about the whole thing… he definitely schooled us, Bella."

"That's all the more reason why you should have burned his ass!"

"Look, I've got to get to class." Bellatrix watched as her sister took off down the hall without her. She was beginning to wonder how much that Malfoy thing had shaken her?

* * *

Lucius went to his first class feeling less than satisfactory. Day two of their bet and he had Narcissa hating him. It was ridiculous. Rodolphus couldn't help but rub it in his face the whole class saying how now it would be so easy for him to win the bet with Narcissa hating Lucius. Lucius was now the new laughing stock of the group, even Dolohov was regretting betting on him. He was going to have to try extra hard to win Narcissa's heart now. He wasn't about to lose to Rodolphus he just couldn't.

For his second class that day, Lucius had a spare period where he could go to the common room and do homework. Of course, he never did homework, but it was nice to know he had that option. Lucius decided today he would just sleep in his room and hope that the morning he had just faced was nothing but a dream. He got to his room and barely took off his shoes before collapsing onto his bed and staring up at the ceiling.

"Rough day?" A voice asked.

"And its barely even started." Lucius replied not bothering to question the voice.

"I saw, in fact, the whole school saw what happened this morning." The voice commented. Lucius was now curious whom he was talking to; he lifted his head up slightly to see his roommate, Severus Snape, sitting on his own bed reading a textbook. Apparently he had a free period too, but he didn't spend it hanging out in hallways with his mates. Lucius wasn't even sure if Severus had any mates.

"Yeah well, it's safe to say I officially ruined any chances I had with Narcissa Black." Lucius grumbled rubbing his hands against his face. Severus nodded his head in understanding.

"You probably shouldn't have been so persistent. Narcissa Black is a girl that hates typical boys." He explained as if it was simple. "If you really want her, you have to be everything that she likes." Lucius sat up straight and looked at his roommate.

"That's it!" He smiled clapping his hands together. "Snape you're a genius!" Severus shrugged quirking his lip into a small smile. "But how do I know what all she likes and doesn't like?"

"Girls always have diaries." Severus suggested.

"Narcissa? Keeping a diary? That hardly sounds like her style."

"Well I'm not all that experienced on the matter, but any girl I know has one." Lucius wondered what girls Severus actually knew, but at this point he didn't care.

"Alright…" Lucius smiled. "Snape, you're going to help me out."

"How?"

"You and I are going to get that diary!"

"What?" Severus asked, knocking his book to the ground by accident. "Why me?"

"Because it was your idea."

"I…!" Severus stopped in his tracks and shook his head. "Alright, what are you planning?"

* * *

A/N: Lucius is such a tool. =)


	4. Chapter 4

A plan had been devised to get a hold of Narcissa's diary. Lucius and Severus had been planning for most of their spare period. But before it ended they thought this was the best time of the day to get the diary. The two young men left the boys' dormitory and looked around the common room. No sign of Narcissa, which was a good thing. Lucius wasn't surprised though; he already knew Narcissa had a potions class. The two of them snuck over to the girls dormitory and climbed up the stairs. It was a fairly simple plan, go in, grab it, and get out. But anything could go wrong with a simple plan like this, that's why Severus was there covering Lucius.

"How do you know which door is hers?" Severus asked looking down the hallways of doors. Lucius shrugged his shoulders.

"Girl's give me information so easily." Lucius smirked. "All I had to do was ask." Severus nodded his head barely understanding. Lucius held a finger to his lips and pointed to a door they were close to.

Lucius knocked softly just incase anyone was in there, but he didn't think the Black sister's had roommates. He was wrong. A rather tall strawberry-blonde with swampy green eyes answered the door to the room. She looked completely shocked to see the two boys.

"What are you doing in the girls' dormitory?" She asked, raising a hand to her mouth in surprise. Severus gulped and looked at Lucius as if asking 'what now genius?'

"I'm looking for a possession of Narcissa Black's." Lucius answered coolly. The girl looked at him skeptically.

"Lucius Malfoy, isn't it?" She asked without receiving an answer. "I'm Alexandra, I saw your big scene this morning." Lucius shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes, well-"

"You can take whatever you want of hers," The two boys were shocked. "Narcissa's a bitch, I would know, I've been her and her sister's roommate for six years. Your stunt this morning made all of Slytherin break out in joy, whatever you're going to pull now I wont try to stop." Alexandra stepped out of the way letting the two boys in.

"Thank-you." Lucius smiled Charmingly. He then looked at the four beds. "Uh… which one is hers exactly?"

"That one." Alexandra pointed to the bed across from her. "What are you looking for anyways."

"A diary." Lucius informed her simply. Severus remained quiet as he searched under the bed; this situation was most uncomfortable for him to be in.

"Oh that's rich!" Alexandra laughed. Lucius ignored her further comments as he searched through draws. He stopped when he got to one in particular and smirked as he surveyed all the different pairs of panties Narcissa had. For a girl that didn't want a boyfriend she certainly was prepared.

"Lucius!" Severus scolded when he caught Lucius lifting up some of the lingerie to further investigate them.

"What? My studies prove girls would put their diaries with the delicates." Lucius smirked before stuffing a pair into his pocket. Severus looked completely disgusted but kept searching. "Oi, Snape! I found it!" Lucius smirked as he pulled the small green and black book from under the panties. Severus smiled and pulled himself off the floor.

"Great, now we can leave." He said dusting himself off.

"Indeed." Lucius agreed while examining the feminine book. He then turned to Alexandra who was now reading a magazine on her bed. "Thank-you for your help."

"No problem." She replied passively.

The two guys snuck out of the dormitories and headed towards their own before seeing Narcissa come into the common room. She looked like a goddess as her hair flew behind her when she strode across the room. Her sharp blue eyes caught Lucius' and she glared. Lucius turned away and climbed up the stairs to his dormitory. She would hate him forever if she found out he stole her diary… and her underpants.

Severus pushed the door open to their dorm room and sat down on his bed. Lucius followed sitting on his own, already his nose was in the book. He flipped page after page looking for something on guys, although he made a note to go back to the pages on torturing first years later.

"Ok, here's something." Lucius smiled. "Dear Diary, another boy had to be seriously injured today. He had the nerve to touch my ass while he walked by. Boys are brainless pigs who only care about sex or sexual activities. If I were ever to date someone, it would have to be an older man because anyone my age is just stupid and immature. Chivalry is dead, I'm afraid, but someone out there could be the perfect man."

"I wasn't expecting something so girly." Severus commented when Lucius finished reading.

"Well you should see what she says about torturing people."

"No thanks." Severus shivered. "I don't want to know what is going to happen to me when she finds out we've taken her diary."

"Don't worry," Lucius smiled. "I'll finish reading it today and then I'll give it back to her roommate."

* * *

Narcissa watched as Lucius turned away and continued climbing up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. She inwardly smiled at the thought of him realizing what a fool he was. Hopefully he would learn from this and never hit on her again. Narcissa was heading to her dormitory to pick up her books for her next class. She couldn't shake the feeling of disappointment that came with thinking Lucius wouldn't bother her again. She mentally slapped herself several times for thinking such things. If anyone ever found out that she was actually thinking positive of the man that had the gull to kiss her in front of everyone, her whole reputation would be destroyed.

In the instance of Narcissa speeding through the common room to avoid being late for class for the fifth time that week, Lucius was heading for his next class. One of the books Narcissa was carrying came loose and she stumbled to catch it. Lucius looked at his feet, so deep in thought of his plans to woo Narcissa that he didn't watch where he was going. The two collided in the center of the common room, books went flying into the air and Narcissa ended up on the ground.

Narcissa pushed the hair from her eyes angrily as she struggled to find her ground. Lucius, shocked by what had just occurred, stooped low and helped the angry girl up off the floor. She finally got a good look at who had bumped into her and her jaw dropped.

"You!" She shrieked. Her surprised face turned to anger in a matter of seconds. "I might have known!"

"I'm very sorry." Lucius said in the most charming voice he could. He bent down and picked up all her books and handed them to her.

"I bet you are!" She spat walking away as fast as she could. Lucius watched her leave the common room and let out a heavy sigh. He heard a group of girls giggling at him from the couches by the fire. This one little bet was causing him serious trouble.

Narcissa walked down the hallway like a steamroller mumbling to herself. Just when she thought Lucius Malfoy would leave her alone, he had to knock her over in front of all those people. What made her the angriest was the fact that he didn't chase after her, and the fact that it was upsetting her that he wasn't. Why was she feeling that way? Why couldn't she completely erase Lucius from her mind?

In a matter of moments Lucius had caught up with the hot-tempered girl. He wasn't sure about what he was going to say, but he just had to speak with her. Lucius felt as if he would go insane if she kept on hating him so much. Narcissa turned at the sound of hurried footsteps behind her and gasped when she saw Lucius.

"Narcissa-"

"I don't believe we are on first name bases, Mr. Malfoy." Narcissa snapped bitterly. She kept her cold eyes staring ahead as she strode.

"Please, just listen to me!" Lucius pleaded as he got in step beside her. He never felt so vulnerable in his whole life as he did right now. Narcissa spotted this immediately. She stopped in her tracks and brought her cool eyes to face his.

"You've got two seconds, Malfoy, you're lucky I don't care much for my next class." She sighed heavily hoping that no one would see this and think she was having a moment of weakness. Lucius cleared his throat wondering just where he should start.

"Narcissa, I want to apologize for my appalling behavior as of late."

"Well I should hope so!"

"Now let me finish!" Lucius smiled as he pressed his index finger to her perfect rosy lips. "I know you probably hate my guts about now, but I want you to just give me a chance. I can be quite charming."

"Charming?" Narcissa laughed. "I would like to see that!"

"So you'll give me a chance then?" Lucius asked as he took her hand in his own. Narcissa looked down at their adjoined hands and pulled her hand back to her books.

"I'll give you one chance, but don't get the thought into your head that I like you." Narcissa snapped. "I want you to understand that this is just my sympathy for you and nothing more… despite what people say, I'm not a complete cold hearted bitch." With that Narcissa began walking away to her class that had started moments ago. Lucius watched her and a small smile spread across his face.

"I never thought you were."

Narcissa paused in her steps and glanced back at Lucius. He swore he saw a ghost of a smile before she awkwardly turned back around and began walking away faster then before. Maybe Lucius wasn't completely screwed over; maybe he would win the bet after all.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. You'll get over it I'm sure.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, while every other student was rushing off to get first grabs at dinner, Lucius was waiting patiently on the couch. It was a Friday, which meant the seniors could go off the grounds and into Hogsmeade. A tradition no one thought would last for many more years, every Friday night someone was injured while off the grounds. Tonight, Lucius had decided to take Narcissa out in order to make her fall for him. He was wearing a black suit with a dark green tie. His hair was perfectly slicked back, as it was everyday, and his face was cleanly shaven. Lucius didn't want to eat in Hogsmeade, it wasn't classy enough for what he was planning. If he were going to woo Narcissa Black, he would have to be in the classiest place in London.

Lucius snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Narcissa's soft elegant steps on the stairs. He first turned his head to her, but when he saw her he had to stand up and stare in awe. Narcissa wore a solid black rippled dress that hugged her curves tightly. The neckline was a low V-cut and light fabric draped down from her shoulders and across her chest. Among further inspection Lucius noted the back of the dress was limited, and he could see down to the crook in her back.

"You look amazing." Lucius breathed as he took another look at her.

"Thank-you." Narcissa replied robotically. She brought a delicate hand to her pinned up hair to make sure everything was still in place, then brought it down to join her other hand. Lucius watched each of her movements as if everything was in slow motion and he was on some acid trip. Narcissa cleared her throat impatiently and Lucius snapped into reality.

"Oh, uh, shall we go?" He smiled charmingly as he offered his arm.

"Where are we going, anyways?" Narcissa asked. She hesitated before linking her arm with his and the two left the common room. "When you said we were going out to dinner I assumed Hogsmeade, but the attire makes me second guess."

"I couldn't possibly take you to Hogsmeade, that place is to grungy." Lucius explained. "We're apparating from Hogsmeade to London where I can then take you to a charming little place I know."

"Sounds brilliant," Narcissa commented dryly. "But it takes a long time to walk to Hogsmeade, by the time we get there, we'll have to be back at school again."

"I don't plan on making it back for curfew," Lucius smirked. "And I have this." He pulled out a folded piece of parchment that he tapped against his nose like a secret.

"What is that?" Narcissa asked with genuine interest.

"I stole it from your loser cousin and his band of misfits, it's a map that shows you where everyone is and all the different shortcuts to places." Lucius smiled knowing he had actually impressed her.

"You got that from my cousin?" She asked in astonishment. "How did you ever do it? Him and his dorks travel in a pack."

"It's simple." Lucius shrugged with a smirk. "How do you break a pack? Exploit the weak link. I just threatened the small rat looking one to give me the map." Narcissa was silent, but Lucius could tell she was impressed. He looked down at her while she looked straightforward in determination of hiding any feelings. Lucius smiled and looked forward, he knew he was breaking her down; it was all a matter of who cracks first.

* * *

Lucius and Narcissa appeared with a pop in a dark alley somewhere in downtown London. The night air was cool and made Narcissa's bare skin break into goose bumps. Lucius smiled and took of his suit jacket to place it around her shoulders. Without even thinking Narcissa accepted the small gesture, but once realizing what she had done refused to give thanks. Lucius just continued to smile as he lead her from the alley.

The streets were filled with muggles just busying themselves with trivial day-to-day activities. Narcissa's eyes never wondered from straight in front of her as she strode with Lucius on her arm. She kept her chin firmly rose in a sign of pride and ignored several looks she had gotten. Lucius on the other hand shot a grim look to any man that dared glance at the girl on his arm.

"This is it." Lucius thrust his hand to the entrance of a large fancy looking restaurant decked with expensive flowers and lights. Narcissa gazed at the spectacle before her and smiled coolly as the man beyond the glass doors greeted them. Lucius leaned over the small counter by the door to whisper in the man's ear. The man simple nodded with a smile and lead the young couple across the restaurant to a table next to a window. Lucius pulled out the chair for Narcissa and smiled as she sat down in front of him. She gazed out the window

"When you asked me to give you a chance, I agreed. But you don't honestly expect me to fall in love with you, do you?" Narcissa gently turned her spoon so that it was straight and coolly lifted her eyes to meet Lucius'.

"No." Lucius smiled as he tapped the tips of his fingers together. "I don't expect anything to come from this night." Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "Of course, I do hope that you can honestly see me in another light."

"What, candle light?" Lucius smirked at Narcissa even though she didn't mean to sound funny. She was just trying to make a point that his words had no kind of affect on her.

"I just don't want you to hate me anymore." Narcissa's expression remained neutral. "I'm not a bad man."

"You aren't a man at all." Narcissa replied sharply. "Just a snake hoping to get with an attractive girl."

"You honestly think that don't you?" Lucius asked causing Narcissa to shift slightly in her seat. Lucius shook his head with a light chuckle on his lips. "You are so conceited, you walk into a room and think every guy in there wants to jump you. I bet I am the only bloke in the school that would actually tolerate you." Narcissa glared at him angrily, her nails digging into the tablecloth.

"If you were trying to show me you aren't a jerk, you've definitely failed." She lifted herself up from the table but Lucius grabbed her hand to keep her there.

"Wait." He said. "Don't go. I didn't mean that."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I-I don't really know… look, we haven't even ordered yet." Narcissa looked down at Lucius for a few moments before sitting back down.

"Fine." Narcissa said coldly. After a few moments of just silence, the waiter made his way over to took the orders of both teenagers. Lucius ordered ribs and Narcissa ordered chicken, then between the two of them they ordered a shrimp cocktail. The conversation between them was light; Narcissa didn't feel quite like talking to Lucius at all.

"You must hate me." Lucius said at last.

"I rather dislike you. Hate is far too strong a word." Narcissa replied coolly. Lucius gave her a smile that she was prompt to ignore. Their plates were taken away Lucius paid the bill leaving a very wealthy tip.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked referring to the dance floor on the far side of the restaurant where a band was playing smooth music and couples were already dancing. Narcissa's upper lip curled in disgust at the thought of dancing with the man in front of her.

"I'd prefer not-"

"Come along, it will be fun." Lucius persuaded. "You promised to give this date a chance, dancing is part of the date." He gave her a cheeky smile as Narcissa lifted herself from the chair.

"You are a clever sir, aren't you?" Narcissa said with a twinge of irritation. She let Lucius lead her to the dance floor where he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. The two began to waltz slowly along the floor to the smooth music. Lucius kept an unblinking gaze on Narcissa's beautiful face. She was looking forward into his chest so that she wouldn't have to see his face. All she could think about was if the song would end fast enough. Her emotions were always so jumbled around Lucius; she didn't like it at all. She kept hoping the butterflies in her stomach would die or just leave all together.

As the song ended Lucius and Narcissa stood for a few moments. Narcissa pulled herself away from Lucius arms first. She couldn't bear another second in her conflicting emotions.

"We better get back to the school now, it's getting late." Narcissa said without looking up at Lucius.

"Right." Lucius murmured as he took her arm in his and lead her out of the restaurant. The two made it back to the alley they had arrived in and disappeared into the night air. The only thing that saw them was a lone calico cat sitting at the base of a trashcan.

* * *

When Narcissa made it back to her room in the girls' dormitory, the first thing she did was flop onto her bed. She began thinking about everything that happened that night. Despite Lucius' early comments that angered her it had been a pretty good night. And that scared her. Narcissa didn't want to have feelings for Lucius. She didn't want to at all! With a sigh Narcissa rolled over and dug into her drawer for her diary.

For a brief moment she began to wonder where her favorite panties went, but her thoughts switched when she picked up the diary. She began writing in it right away, all the events of that day, how she was feeling about them, and how every emotion wanted to make her put a gun to her head.

_Dear diary,_

_I went on a date with Lucius Malfoy. I told myself I would give him a chance because that is just how nice I am. Unfortunately, I ended up with feelings I didn't want. Every time he looks at me I feel all… weird inside. I don't want to like him, I just don't. If I let myself fall for him then I'll get sucked into a relationship that will end in my heartbreak. All he really wants is the same thing as all the other boys in my life. I just don't know what to do._

Just as she was putting her diary back in the drawer, Bellatrix came into the dorm room and marched over to her bed. She had a pleasant smile on her face that seemed unnatural.

"What are you so happy about?" Narcissa asked.

"I just found out the LeStrange family has an enormous fortune." Bellatrix replied happily.

"And what does that have to do with you, Bella?"

"Who is the most desired girl in my year?"

"I suppose that would be you."

"So if I allow the LeStrange lads to advance on me, I can marry one of them and marry rich!"

"Bella, that is insane!" Narcissa commented. "Our family has enough money-"

"The Black girls just can't get married to any poor man. We come from wealth and pride; we have to marry of the same class. I feel that the LeStrange family is a perfect candidate family for me." Bellatrix paused in her ramble and glanced at her younger sister. "Which is precisely why I think you should go for Malfoy."

"Now Bella, I think this has gone far enough. What has put you in this mindset?" Narcissa asked as she stood up to look down at her sister. Bellatrix shook her head.

"Just the truth."

"More like the smell of money wafting at your greed."

"I'm the older one! I know what is right for us!" Bellatrix bellowed as she stood up to be nose to nose with her sister. "If you were smart you would let Lucius Malfoy woo you and get married! Nothing better is coming along, Cissa! You know what vermin crawls about. Quit being such a little bitch and suck it up, we can't act this way forever!"

"I may be a bitch, Bella, but I still believe in marrying for love!" Narcissa's last words echoed through the room as if she had shouted in the Grand Canyon. Only deafening silence followed. Bella glared at her sister heavily before turning away to head to her dresser. As her back faced Narcissa she could hearr the faint mumbling of her sister.

"There is no such thing is love, Cissa."

* * *

A/N: What? I finished another chapter? C'est Magnifique! This is the greatest news since… I don't know, now I'm just being silly. I hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

The next day came faster then anyone could believe, and no one was prepared for it. Narcissa got up earlier than usual to avoid her sister. She showered and dressed in complete silence and then headed down to the common room, which was empty at this time. Narcissa found herself all alone with her thoughts. She sat on the couch thinking about what Bellatrix had said the night before. What had made her sister have such a change of heart? Were they finally growing apart as their parents said they would?

"Narcissa?" A voice called from behind.

Narcissa turned her head and saw Lucius standing at the top of the stairs that lead to the boys' dormitory. He was in his Saturday attire, which included a simple black dress shirt and a pair of gray trousers. Narcissa turned her head back around upon feeling his eyes on her. His gaze was so intimidating.

"What are you doing up this early?" Lucius asked as he came down the stairs to join her.

"I just decided I wanted to be on time for a class for once." Narcissa replied. Lucius smiled knowing fully well that wasn't the reason. But what was it then? What would drive Narcissa from her bed so early? He wanted to know so desperately but he thought if he asked her something so personal so soon it would drive her off.

"Why the change of heart?" Lucius asked trying to keep a conversation going. Narcissa just shrugged her shoulders.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked trying to throw the questioning away from herself, but not really caring how his night was. Lucius was shocked at her question but nonetheless answered with a smile.

"To be honest, I had trouble sleeping."

"Oh?" Narcissa replied neutrally.

"I couldn't stop thinking of you." Narcissa didn't reply, but she didn't do her usual gagging sound that she did when Lucius made these comments. Instead she just looked straight ahead with glazed over eyes. All she could think about was her sisters words the previous night; _'Nothing better is going to come along!'_ could that really be true? Was her sister right and Narcissa would have to end up marrying for money?

"Lucius…" She began awkwardly. Lucius was so shocked now at her sudden transformation. Narcissa wasn't being completely cruel to him anymore. Had he changed her mind last night? "… I just…" Narcissa leaned in closer to him; she glanced down at his lips then back up to his eyes. Lucius' heart pounded in his chest so hard he thought it would leap out of his throat and onto the leather couch. Narcissa raised a porcelain hand to Lucius' face and pulled herself closer. Just as their lips were inches apart Narcissa began having flashing thoughts.

She didn't want to like Lucius! Narcissa couldn't see herself falling in love with him; she didn't want to let herself fall for him. All the thoughts in her mind screamed that he just wanted her like a piece of meat and that when he was done with her he'd toss her away. That was what she had grown to know. All boys in her opinion did things like that, they were all dogs and that was all she ever knew.

Narcissa pulled back from Lucius and turned away. Lucius' face with twisted with confusion.

"I'm sorry." Narcissa said as she stood up. "I should go to breakfast before the crowds…" and with that she left Lucius sitting on the couch all by himself.

Lucius just sat in a vacant stare for what seemed like hours. He didn't know why Narcissa would lead him on for a moment then toss him aside. He had really thought she had changed her mind about him. And maybe she had? Maybe she was fighting her feelings? But why? He was somewhat of a good guy, was he not? Sure he was trying to win her over for a bet, but he really did care for her so that shouldn't even matter.

At this point in contemplation, Yaxley had just entered the common room and flopped onto the couch next to Lucius. His smile was immense until he saw the look that resided on Lucius' face.

"Why so glum, chum?" He asked patting Lucius roughly on the back. "Not that Black girl again?"

"Yeah." Lucius replied without revealing his complete feelings.

"Man, I heard that Rodolphus is really getting somewhere. Bellatrix is admitting all his advances!"

"Yaxley, is this supposed to make me feel better?" Lucius snapped angrily.

"Well, I just thought it might inspire you to not give up. Just a little motivation, you know?" Yaxley shrugged.

"You aren't exactly the pep squad." Lucius bit. "I'm going to breakfast… see you in class." Yaxley shrugged his shoulders and then stretched out on the couch into a catnap.

* * *

Narcissa never went to eat breakfast. Instead she thought she would go for a stroll around the castle. Surely some walking time would help her clear her head. Narcissa wasn't sure of what she wanted anymore, her head was all messed up from what had just happened in the common room. She could have sworn she wanted to kiss Lucius for a moment. Thank god her better judgment came in at the last second. Who knows what could have happened. Now she found herself just walking and thinking about it.

The halls were empty as everyone was now at breakfast and Narcissa could hear her footsteps against the cold stone floors. It was slightly chilly in the castle but it was refreshing for her mind to get that cool air. All she could think about was being free. Why was it that girls felt they needed a man? This was the sixties! Muggle women everywhere were becoming more independent, and here at this wizarding school, women were still at the same level they always have been. Sure there were the great witches who stood out boldly in the history books, but the modern everyday witch? She would be like all the muggle housewives save for the magical powers.

Narcissa refused to conform herself to a life like that.

In her mind men were only after one thing from her. She would never let them have it. No, she was an independent woman with her own thoughts and actions and she would not become someone's object. Ever since she came to Hogwarts, even as an eleven-year-old girl, boys made advances on her. Mind you, when she was eleven she didn't really understand, but she caught on fast. Any boys that talked to her were scum.

At this point of contemplation, Narcissa heard familiar voices and stopped in her tracks. It sounded like her sister Bellatrix and Rodolphus. Narcissa inched forward to the corner and peeked her face around it. There she saw her sister with her back against the wall and Rodolphus casually leaning over her with his hand keeping him stable. Narcissa dry heaved and turned away from them. Yes, they were just talking, but still.

"Bella, You truly are the prettiest woman in this school." Rodolphus commented as he ran her black curls through his fingers. "I'm surprised you actually allow me to converse with you." Bellatrix smiled up at him as if she were trying to look sweet, but it just looked cruel.

"Why wouldn't I?" She asked with fake innocence. "You are the only guy in this school who I approve of. The only guy I feel I can trust." With that she pushed herself off the wall slightly to make herself closer to him. Narcissa could tell Rodolphus had fallen for this act without a doubt. His face looked over heated and his breathing became slightly faster. He leaned in slowly and kissed Bellatrix gently on the lips.

Narcissa turned away in disgust. How could her sister turn into such a disgusting person? Money is not all that's important. Narcissa began storming down the hallway the way she came when she was caught.

"Cissa." Bellatrix stood at the corner where Narcissa had just been. She was now by herself and had a completely somber look about her.

"You no longer have permission to use that nickname." Narcissa spat to her as she faced her sister boldly.

"I know you saw what just happened. I'm not a fool, but I'm not stupid either."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Narcissa asked.

"Rodolphus is a man of money and class, the exact man our father would have us go after… seeing as you are only in your sixth year, you haven't received a letter yet. But I have." Bellatrix looked at her sister, but her expression remained unchanged.

"What letter?" Narcissa was confused; she had no idea what her sister was talking about.

"We have been raised the way our father wanted us raised." Bellatrix explained. "Now, just when we think we are able to make our own choices and decisions, he feels he needs to continue raising us properly. Just the other day he sent me this letter." She pulled a bit of parchment from her pocket and tossed it to Narcissa who caught it easily. Narcissa looked down at the letter with hesitation. "Go ahead, read it."

Narcissa unfolded the paper that had obviously been worn and crinkled from being re-read so many times in a short time. She began reading out loud as to prove she was actually reading it properly. "Dearest Bellatrix… Your mother and I have decided that now you are a woman. You are just about done with your schooling and are now ready to start your adult life. As your parents, we have strict instructions for you to follow before you go off. You must marry a man of wealth and power. We have taken the liberty to pick a man of such qualities for you. Rodolphus Lestrange. He is the perfect candidate for you and his blood is as pure as our own. Do not let us down… sincerely… mum and dad." Narcissa looked back to her sister who now had a twinge of sadness.

"Just when I had it all planned that I was going to be the most powerful witch of our time…" Bellatrix started. "Our parents have to chain me down to a man."

Narcissa forgot any hard feelings she had for her sister and quickly closed the space between them. She enveloped Bellatrix in a comforting hug to show she was there for her. She now understood why her sister had acted the way she had previously and forgave her at once.

"You still can be the most powerful witch of our time." Narcissa whispered into her older sister's curls. "You just have to be strong, don't let him control you. Man or not you will always be your own woman." Bellatrix smiled as she pulled out of Narcissa's embrace. It was a thankful smile that rarely graced her pale face, but it was lovely and meaningful nonetheless.

"Thanks, Cissa."

"Maybe after supper we can sit in your room and play some records?" Narcissa smiled and wrapped an arm around Bellatrix's shoulder. The two girls then walked down to the great hall for breakfast.

* * *

'Come on, come on, come on, touch me babe! Don't you know, that I am not afraid? What was that promise that you made…'

Narcissa stepped away from her record player that spun the latest album of the Doors. She sat down on her sister's bed just across from her sister. They were both wearing very short shorts and tank tops with their hair piled up on their heads held there by clips. Bellatrix leaned over the side of her bed to grab two bottles of nail polish from her bedside table.

"Which polish do you want, black or black?" Narcissa smiled and grabbed the nail polish from her sister's hand.

"It was a tough decision but I think black is acceptable." The two girls laughed and began polishing each other's toenails.

"You know Cissa, this will probably be one of the last times we get to do something like this." Bellatrix stated evenly.

"That's not true." Narcissa frowned. "There will still be moments like this in the future. Nothing can part sisters."

Bellatrix smiled silently. The record played onto its next song allowing the girls to slip away into the music.

"We should just run away." Narcissa said randomly.

"Are you nuts?" Bellatrix replied. "Dad would kill us."

"Not if he couldn't find us!"

"That is the most stupid thing you've said in your life. Now, finish my left foot."

Narcissa ignored her sister's wiggling toes and stood on the bed. "Why is wanting to be free such a stupid idea?"

"Because you thought of it." Bellatrix laughed and through her pillow at Narcissa who then fell backwards off the bed. Narcissa rubbed the back of her sore head and laughed.

"Alright, so it was a stupid idea." She picked herself up off the floor and leaned on the side of the bed. "But at least it made me feel liberated for a second." Bellatrix nodded.

"We all have to carry our burdens, Cissa."

A knock at the door diverted the two girls from their talk. Bellatrix didn't bother to reply to the knock, she just leaned back in her bed and tried to ignore it. Unfortunately the knock was persistent and would not cease.

"What?" Bellatrix yelled angrily at the door.

"Some guy is at the base of the stairs looking for your sister." The voice of a girl called through the door. "He gave me money to get her." Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

"Well, Cissa, Lucius awaits." Bellatrix said with a wave of her hand. Narcissa scrunched her nose.

"You don't think I'm going to go down there, do you?" Narcissa said as she pulled herself onto the bed. She looked at the wall distantly as she remembered the events from the morning. Bellatrix looked at her curiously.

"Did something weird happen between you two recently?" She inquired.

"No!" Narcissa got up off the bed. "If you want me to see him that bad, then fine! I will, but I just didn't want to!" Bellatrix smirked as her sister left her dorm slamming the door behind her.

Narcissa stomped down the stairs leading to the common room. There she saw Lucius standing at the bottom of the stairs biting into an apple. He glanced up at her and gave her the once over before giving her a charming smile.

"I didn't mean to disturb you-"

"Well you did." Narcissa interrupted. "I'm busy goodnight." Lucius stepped up the stairs quickly and grabbed her arm before she continued any further up the stairs. "What do you want?" Narcissa growled.

"I just wanted to talk to you… to see you." Lucius replied taking her hand more gently in his own and caressing it with his thumb.

"You've seen me and we talked, goodnight."

"Wait! Narcissa just wait." Lucius said in an almost frustrated voice. "Will you come for a walk with me? There is something I must show you." Narcissa looked down at him thoughtfully before making her choice.

"Alright…" She said quietly. "But let me at least get changed." Lucius smiled.

* * *

Heyyyy, yeah. Long time since I've updated… sorry guys, I'm just so busy. But here is something to quench your thirst. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
